


The Curious Case Of Lucas Queen

by ymnfilter



Series: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* naru's quarantine and chill fics *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Family Feels, Felicity is pregnant with baby lucas, Fluff, Light Angst, none of that crisis crap happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymnfilter/pseuds/ymnfilter
Summary: A day that starts happy and peaceful for the Smoak-Queen clan takes a turn for the worse when a pregnant Felicity is injected with dark matter. The team is relieved when nothing seems to be all that different with her, but what happens when Queen baby 3.0 is born a little... extra special?AKAa series of fluffy one shots where Oliver and Felicity raise a super baby
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* naru's quarantine and chill fics *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720573
Comments: 21
Kudos: 145





	1. Home Is When You Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but I just wanted to play with the idea of Oliver and Felicity having to raise a super-baby.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: None of that crisis shit happened. Oliver is not the spectre but the Smoak-Queens did take a bit of a break from crime fighting. That's all you need to know for this.
> 
> if you want to talk, or if you have any prompts or submissions, my tumblr is always open,
> 
> tumblr:[@ymnfilter](https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com/)

Cisco calls her on a Wednesday, frustrated to the point of tears and asking her to come down to help with this one tiny problem he'd been stuck in for the past three days. There is a new piece of tech he has working on for Barry's suit but for the life of him, he can’t get the digital circuit to work. 

Felicity hesitates, looking over at the kitchen from the living room with her bottom lip caught in her teeth. The scene in front of her warms her heart, and even as she battles the indecisiveness, she smiles. In the kitchen, Oliver is trying his best to feed baby 

Mia her usual breakfast of mashed carrots and peas without making a mess, dodging the toddler's small arms as they fling everywhere in her excitement and making sure she actually eats something instead of just dribbling all of it down her chin while William watches them with amusement, sitting on the other end of the island, a safe distance away from the disaster zone, eating his own cinnamon french toast and trying not to laugh at his father's slightly panicked expression as Oliver barely saves a cup of water from being knocked off the highchair by their daughter's outstretched hand. The sight almost makes her giggle too. Oliver might be better when it came to diapers and getting Mia to sleep, but Felicity's feeding skills were no doubt superior. It couldn't be helped though. Mia always got too excited whenever she saw her Dada. 

Felicity doesn't really want to leave her family. Not when everything is still so new, still so fragile. Getting William back with them has been a  _ struggle _ and so has been the decision to move back to Star city. But both Oliver and Felicity had known that bloomfield was temporary. A reprieve they had desperately needed and the time but once the dust had settled, they hadn't been able to resist the allure of  _ their  _ city. The city they had sacrificed so much for. The city they had sacrificed  _ everything  _ for. They had sacrificed each other, their family, their  _ souls.  _ For better or for worse, Star City was a part of them. And both of them had known no matter what, they wouldn't be able to live anywhere else. 

So yes, Felicity doesn't want to part with her family. Not now. Not even for a couple of days. But, the circuit that Cisco describes sounds so much fun. Not to mention, they kind of owe him for all his help when they were building their new bunker. Felicity chews on her lip in thought, then comes up with a way to get the best of both worlds.

"I'll spend an office day with you on it." She compromises and prays she would be able to fix whatever the circuit issue is in a few hours. Cisco lets out a  _ whoop  _ on the other end, making her laugh, before promising her instant transport via portals because he knows how much she hates trains.

After they had hang up, she walks back to join her family in the kitchen, taking the bowl of mashed vegetables and spoon from Oliver with a teasing wink, and makes a show of making aeroplane noises as she brings a spoonful towards her daughter's rosebud lips, who is suddenly quiet as an angel, watching Felicity with wide eyes and opening her mouth obediently when the pretend aeroplane touches her lips. 

Next to her, Oliver huffs, and his green arrow glare would've no doubt been intimidating as hell, if it wasn't for the fact that one, she was his wife and even before she's never been afraid of him and two, he had a bit of mashed carrot stuck to his stubble. 

"I don't know how you do it. She goes absolutely bonkers whenever I go near her." Oliver remarks petulantly, and as if to prove a point, Mia's attention shifts from her breakfast to her father at the sound of his voice, and she squeals happily, arms outstretched as if begging him to pick her up. Felicity watches as a grin takes over Oliver's face at the action, and she knows he wouldn't have it any other way, 

"I told you. It's because you keep tossing her in the air all the time during play time. Now she looks at you and all she sees is a big, portable, amusement ride." She teases, though she supposed there was a grain of truth in her words. Oliver had taken to bouncing their daughter up in the air shortly after Mia was born and he had gotten over the fear that he was going to break her if he accidentally held on too tight. And the habit had yet to go away. Mis went crazy everytime he did it, limbs flailing and drool dribbling from laughing too hard, and though in any other situation, Felicity's heart would've been caught in her throat at their antics, there is no one on earth she trusts more with their daughter than Oliver. He would rather die than get Mia hurt. 

Oliver, who is now looking at her indignantly, scoffing at her words, "A  _ portable amusement ride?"  _ he folds his arms over his chest defensively, though his lips beg to twitch up in a smile, "maybe she just likes me better out of the two of us."

"I'm sorry, which one of us has been her food factory for the past six months?" Felicity asks haughtily, placing the now empty bowl of food on the counter before placing her hands on her hips. There is an air of slight competitiveness surrounding them now, and she knows from the way Oliver raises his brow, he is going to mention his special daddy-daughter story time before bed. Felicity has every intention of countering it with her own mommy-Mia bubble bath time. Before either of them can actually continue though, William swoops in, picking up his little sister smoothly from her high chair and placing her on his hips comfortably before giving his parents a wicked grin, 

"Please, I think we all know that I am Mia's favorite person in this family." He tells them cockily, and Felicity knows not to argue because he really  _ is.  _ Mia adores her big brother. Even now, her little fists clench in his plaid shirt as she babbles nonsensical in his direction, and Felicity watches with a warmth in her heart she didn't know she could feel, as William rubs her back and bounces her in his lap, showing both of them a cheeky tongue before walking over to the living room with baby Mia still snuggled to him. 

"I might have to admit defeat there." Oliver said softly, gaze where his two children had been moments ago, the blue of his eyes so soft in its liquid gleam Felicity wouldn't be surprised if the color  _ spilled.  _

She can understand though. Sometimes it is hard to believe they get all this. That they come this far. She blinks away the tears in her eyes and clears the lump in her throat. Why she is getting so emotional, she has no idea. Instead, she turns to her husband with a small smile, 

"Hey." She says, and walks closer. As if he doesn't even need to think about it, Oliver's arms open for her, and she steps into them with a sigh, resting her head on his shoulder even as she snuggles in closer, 

"Hello there." he murmurs, places a kiss on her hair, "How are you feeling this morning?" 

Yesterday, Oliver had woken up at six in the morning, bed empty and cold and with his wife bent over the toilet porcelain in their en suite, throwing up the contents of last night's dinner. They suspected the new thai place they had tried during their weekly date night was at fault for the upset stomach, but Oliver is hoping that if the sickness continued, it could be something else. 

Something like Queen Jr 3.0

But Felicity hmms happily at him, "I'm perfectly fine. I told you yesterday it was the prawns. They did smell a little fishy." she scrunches her nose adorably at the memory as she looks up at him, and Oliver feels a smile tug at his lips at how  _ cute  _ his wife is, 

"As long as you're okay, I'm okay." He tells her, and then closes his arms around her further to pull her closer to him, placing another kiss at her temple, 

Quietly, they sway together like that for a few moments, bathing in the fluorescent lights of their kitchen, the muffled sounds of TV coming from the living room, and the humm of the 

oven where a batch of gingerbread cookies he and William had made that morning were baking. Oliver can feel the muscles in the body relax with each breath. The smell of home and sweet flour and Felicity's raspberry and cream lotion enticing his senses like nothing ever has before. 

"I need to talk to you about something." Felicity tells him softly, but doesn't pull away and Oliver contents himself with having the upcoming conversation with his wife right in his arms,

"What is it?" His palms are rubbing circles over her back, each time going a little lower till the tips of his fingers play with the waistband of her jammies. Felicity's smile at his antics is positively goofy even as she tries to focus on what she needs to tell him, 

"Cisco called. He needs help with some circuit or the other at Star Labs." She pouts up at him, but the sparkle in her eyes belies her reluctance, "I need to go to Central City."

Oliver frowns, looks down at Felicity more closely. Central City? "Oh? For how long?" He hopes his voice doesn't sound as disappointed out loud as it does in his head, but he can't help it. After everything that happened, they were finally settling in a routine that they loved. And Oliver really doesn't want to give up that normalcy. 

Never have they gone to Central City and come back unscathed. 

Felicity could always read him better than himself, so it is no surprise that she picks up on his thoughts with nothing more than a tilted head and quizzical eyes. Years ago, scrutiny like that would've made Oliver run for the hills, but here, safe in his wife's arms, he reveles in that predictability, 

"It's only for a few hours, hon." She assures him, "Cisco said he will vibe me there and back." Softly, she places a kiss on his heart, "I'll be back before you could miss me."

"Well, that's impossible." his voice is husky, arms tightening around the woman nestled in them till there isn't an inch of space between them, "I miss you already."

Felicity snorts, trying and failing to curb the amusement she was feeling, "Okay, Romeo." She teases, pulling away with two pats on the chest. Oliver watches her leave the room to get dressed and shakes his head. She might have thought he was joking but she doesn't know. Doesn't know how the moment she leaves his arms he wants her back in them. It is ridiculous how he craves her presence. How just having her in his sights, safe and happy, calms him down and makes him feel whole. 

She doesn't know, but that’s okay. This is one secret Oliver doesn’t mind keeping to himself. 

By the time Felicity comes back downstairs, trading one of her husband's tees and a pair of flamingo pajamas that she had gotten in bed in for a professional business dress, William is all ready to head to school, the red flash backpack having long since been traded for a dark grey Smoak Tech satchel, something he had insisted on and Felicity had almost teared up when she saw him wear the first time. 

William presses a kiss against his sister's chubby cheek and shouts a goodbye at his parents before running out the door where Hank Leonard, their driver is no doubt already waiting at the front gates, as punctual as ever, to get him to school. 

Felicity sends off a text to Cisco telling him she is ready and grabs her laptop and tablet from the coffee table. A portal appears in the middle of their living room and with one last kiss to her daughter and husband, the latter of whom picks up Mia's hand to wave her goodbye, she too, is off to Central City. 

Oliver turns to face Mia, his daughter who was grinning and babbling up at him from where she sits on his hip, and huffs out a laugh, 

"Looks like it's just you and me today, munchkin."

Mia squeals, and her tiny feet kick in air in a way that tells Oliver exactly what she wants. Oliver sighes in wry amusement, then adjusts her slightly in his arms before tossing her lightly in the air, expertly catching her even as she writhes and giggles and gaspes. 

"Your momma was right. I _ am _ just an amusement ride."

★★★★

The moment Felicity gets out from the other side of the portal, Cisco has her wrapped in a hug. She laughs at his antics, pulling away from him after a few moments only to get pulled into another hug by Caitlyn, 

"I missed you guys." She tells them sincerely, and she really did. This is her geek squad. As much as she loves team arrow, and god knows she does, Oliver and John are two of the most important men in her life, they couldn't understand her the way these two could. 

"We miss you too, Felicity." Cisco says and Caitlyn agrees with a nod, "We really need to start hanging out without there being a big bad on the horizon."

"You say that, but everytime I'm here, or everytime you two come to Star City, it seems like trouble finds us all the same. Speaking of trouble, where is Barry?" She looks around, but other than those two, there is no one else in the lab, 

"Dunno. He hasn't come in yet." Caitlyn shrugs, and Cisco continues with a snort, "For someone who is arguably the fastest man alive, that guy can never do anything on time."

Felicity shrugs, but can't help but feel a little relieved. She can't exactly pinpoint when it had happened, but things between her and Oliver and Barry and Iris had gotten a little… awkward. The circumstances around their impromptu double wedding may have had something to do with that. And then there had been the whole thing with the West-Allen's returning the Expresso machine she and Oliver had gotten then as a wedding gift. The whole flash-arrow switch last year hadn't helped anything either.

In short, Felicity is just glad she doesn't have to face any impending awkwardness and instead of dwelling any further she decides to get straight into what she had been called in for. The piece of tech Cisco has built is marvellous. A little longer than Felicity's index finger, it is a chip that would theoretically give Barry access to all of Star Lab's databases and satellites from his suit no matter where he was. 

Or atleast, that is what the chip was supposed to do. 

"I've been working on the circuit for days but it won't power on." Cisco says and then runs a frustrated hand through his hair, "As much as I hate to admit it, when it comes to computers, there is no one better than you. I was hoping you could do me a favor."

"Of course. After all the help you were when me and Oliver wanted to build the new arrow lair, this is the least I can do."

They work well together, her and Cisco. After years of being their own respective super hero's tech support, it is no surprise that they can read each other so well. And working with Cisco is fun. More than it had been working with Alena, or even Curtis. Cisco's witty one liners and pop culture references keep the mood light despite the fact that there is no one else in the entire building other than the three of them. They work for hours, Caitlyn coming into the lab to keep them company or to ask them to take a break occasionally, and Felicity has to admit it is fun to take her mind off her own baby project, the Archer, and instead focus on something else. 

It is early evening by the time the chip powers on and Felicity is ready to call it a day. She doesn't know why she has been feeling so tired these past few days, but considering their messed up sleeping schedule, it isn't really shocking. She is yawning on her way to the ladies room, ready to pee and then head straight home, already planning to cajole Oliver into giving her a foot massage, not that it ever takes much convincing, when everything goes downhill. 

One moment, she is walking down one of the many identical hallways of the Star Lab's institute, and the next, the entire building is in lockdown. There are sirens blaring through the intercom, the modulated voice announcing an  _ INTRUDER ALERT  _ and Felicity, alone and unarmed, doesn't even think about it. She runs towards the restrooms and hopes that she can hunker down there until whatever trouble it is that has found them this time is taken care of. 

Maybe a couple of years ago, she might've been running in the opposite direction, towards the thick of the fight, but things are different now. She isn’t alone anymore. She has people she loves who depend on her to come back. Oliver, William, Mia. If she has to go against her instincts to fight so that she can come back to them in one piece, then that is exactly what she is going to do.

None of her children are going to grow up without a parent. Not if she can help it. 

Not that her resolution matters in this situation even a little. Before she can even turn the corner to where the wash rooms are located, she is being caged. The man in front of her doesn't look all that strong. A similar build to that of Barry's, he's wearing thick glasses that are cracked a little at the edges and a lab coat that drapes over him in the most unflattering of ways. With all the self defence she has learned from John and Sara and then Oliver in the years since they started their crusade, she should easily be able to take him down, but the man is crazy strong. His grip on her arm is tight enough to leave bruises, tight enough to cut off her blood flow, and his grin, as he leers down at her maniacally, is insane enough that Felicity's gut burns with fear, 

"Excuse me, miss." Even the tone of his voice is slimy. He leans in closer till his breath fans her face and Felicity bites back a yelp even as she tries to get away, "Do you know where I can find the flash?" 

_ Barry. _ He wants Barry. Barry, who hasn't shown up the entire day and she has no idea where he is. 

"I- I don't know."

"Really?" he tilts his head in that creepy way only creepy people manage to do and then sniffs her, "Then why do I smell his suit on you?" 

_ Because she had been working on it for the past nine hours?  _ She thinks a little hysterically. She is panicking, she knows, and it takes a considerable effort to calm down her mind just enough to make it work, 

She doesn't know a lot of what's going on but she knows this: The man in front of her isn't normal. He has superhuman strength if his grip on her arm is anything to go by. It feels like someone placed a boulder on her bone. That kind of power isn't natural for a man his size. She can guess he also has a heightened sense of smell if the reason he found her was because he could smell Barry's suit on her. And considering how he appeared in front of her in a fraction of a moment, she supposes super speed isn't out of question either. 

The man in front of her is a meta. And unlike Barry or any other metas she has encountered, this man's powers aren't limited to just one extraordinary ability. 

It makes him infinitely more dangerous than any meta she has ever faced before. 

Felicity closes her eyes shut when the man's grip on her tightens, her lips pressing together to hold in a whimper. Just when she thinks she really is going to die there, at the hands of a meta she doesn't even know the name of, suddenly, she feels a gust of wind _whoosh_ past her and her eyes pop open at the familiar sound of his voice, 

"Let her go."

_ Barry. _

Felicity slumps back in relief at the familiar sight of her friend in his suit, but it is short lived. In the next moment, the meta pulls her into him, one arm around her so that he is shielding himself with her and the other hand going into his pocket only to produce a syringe. She whimpers when the needle point makes contact with the skin of her neck and Barry, panicked, takes half a step in their direction before stopping himself, 

"Let her go, Richard. This is not her fight."

"You care for this woman. I'm making this her fight. Release my friends and I'll let her go." He demands, and his grip on her tightens to the point Felicity is sure it has bruised a couple of her ribs. Barry hesitates, eyes going to the man, Richard, to her, and then back, 

"I- We keep the metas in here for a reason. They'll bring havoc to the city if-" 

" _ What gives you the right?"  _ Richard yells, and the syringe pressed against her neck digs deeper, " _ Who said you could play the judge, jury and executioner? You're kidnapping people!"  _

"Richard please-"

"Tell me,  _ flash,  _ if I make her one of us, will you lock her up too?" and the cold slime in his voice is back. Barry's eyes widened, but before he can make a move, Felicity feels the syringe slide in, the contents of it flowing into her bloodstream, and then, everything turns dark.

★★★★

Felicity can hear shouting. In particular, she can hear her husband shouting. His voice is muffled, and sounds far away, but that is definitely Oliver's angry patent Green Arrow growl. She has diligently heard it through the comms almost every night for the past eight years directed towards the worst Star City has to offer to recognize it anywhere. 

The thought of Oliver being there relaxes her despite the agitation in his voice, and she groans a little in pain even as she thanks the lucky stars because if nothing else, the pain and Oliver's yelling means one thing:

_ She isn't dead. _

The room quietens almost immediately, and her eyes flutter open. She winces against the bright lights to see her husband making his way over to her, a desperate sort of look on his face. Behind him, Barry stands, the mask of his face lowered and his face white as a ghost. It doesn't take a genius to know who had been the target of Oliver's wrath, 

"Felicity-" Her husband breathes, the tension in his shoulders draining a little when she gives him a slight smile. Really, she isn't feeling all that much worse from wear. Her head hurts a little, and her ribs are sore, but other than that, she is a-okay. 

"Hey, honey." She reaches out to place a hand on his cheek when he is close enough, and Oliver's eyes shut immediately at the contact, "How long was I out?" 

"Two hours. Cisco got me here as soon as he could." He murmurs, turned his head slightly to place a long, hard, warm kiss on the palm of her hand, "How are you feeling?" 

_ Good lord, has he really been screaming at Barry for two hours? _

"I'm good, babe. Just a few sore ribs."

Oliver snorts, there is no amusement in the sound. And his face is still twisted in pain, "Cracked ribs. Three of them. Caitlyn gave you some really strong meds."

"Oh." Felicity blinks, then glanced down at her torso as if she would be able to see the damage. The pain meds did explain why she is feeling all fuzzy and not completely there. 

"The meta that was after  _ Barry,"  _ The way Oliver spits the other man's name, with a glare directed at his general direction makes Felicity wince, but she doesn't get a chance to interject, "He injected you with something. Caitlyn thinks it's some sort of a meta virus, or maybe even some form of dark matter. She's doing some blood tests right now."

Felicity's eyes widen at his words, and she lightly touches her face, "I- I don't feel any different."

Oliver nods, "Your vitals are good. And no unusual brain activity either. We just need to wait for Caitlyn to give you an all clear, and then we can go home and never take another step in this city again."

"Hon, if we stop going anywhere either of us had ever gotten hurt, I'm pretty we would have to end up living in the Arctic or something."

“Felicity, right now, the Arctic sounds like paradise to me.” He gives her another humorless smile, but at least, the warmth in his eyes is back. She tutts disapprovingly but can’t be bothered to correct him. He isn’t wrong technically when he says something bad always happens whenever they get involved with the Flash business. Maybe it’s a sign.

Felicity presses her lips together, then grimaces when she feels chapped skin. Licking her lips doesn’t help at all, her mouth as dry as Sahara, and she is just about to ask her husband for a glass of water, when he is already there, a glass in hand and another helping her sit up. She smiles quietly to herself, loving how attentive he is. They are both ridiculously attuned to each other after all this time. Doesn’t stop her from feeling like she is the luckiest woman in the world when he takes care of her like that without a word. As if it is instinctive instead of a conscious decision on his part to keep her happy.

“Thank you, love.” She murmurs as she takes the glass from him, and his smile in response  _ glows.  _ Barry clearing his throat breaks their little wrapped bubble, and Felicity blinks when she turns to look at him, surprised but not really when she realises she had completely forgotten about him being in the room. It isn’t the first time Oliver has made everything else in her world disappear with just his presence, and she doubts it would be the last time. But, Oliver hasn’t forgotten about Barry, and is already glaring at him. She places a hand on his arm in warning, already feeling bad for the other man as he cowers slightly under her husband’s hardened gaze.

She is in no mood for a confrontation. Oliver can’t expect everyone to have the same priority as him. To him, it is Felicity and their family first, everyone else came second. To Barry, his city came first. She can’t fault him for that. Instead, she gives the man in front of her an uncomfortable smile. She knows what comes next and she is in no mood for it.

Guilt and regret is all over his face. And she knows he will start apologizing any second now, and won’t stop till she forgave him. But, Felicity’s ribs hurt, and she misses her children, and her bed, and her safe place in her husband’s arms. She wants to go home and has little patience for anything else. 

“Don’t worry about it, Barry.” When Barry is about to open his mouth anyway, she continues, “It’s not your fault.”

It’s what he wants to hear. What he needs to hear. He doesn’t handle guilt very well and he handles consequences even worse. She can tell from the way his shoulders slump in relief that he’s taken her words to heart, and though that had been her intention she can’t help but feel like he springs back from tragedy a little too quick. Maybe it’s the speed force in him.

There’s a knock on the door, and she perks up slightly when she sees it’s Caitlyn. That means she should be able to go home soon. The other woman gives her a small smile when she enters the room, but her face otherwise is guarded. She looks at her and Oliver, then turns to look at Barry, and then back at the couple,

“I got the blood tests back.” She tells them, and even her voice is too even, giving away nothing. It makes Felicity nervous. And by the way Oliver tenses next to her, she knows his train of thought is the same as hers. Caitlyn turns to give Barry a look, “Could you give us the room?”

He looks ready to argue, but one look at Oliver has him closing his mouth shut. Instead, he nods and walks out of the room. The smile Caitlyn gives the both of them after they’re alone is both nervous and contained,

“Is Felicity okay?” Her husband sounds desperate, pained, his question sounding more like a prayer than anything else. Caitlyn nods,

“Yes. No sign of dark matter in her blood. And her DNA sequence is intact.” She directs the smile at Felicity, “You’re completely human.”

A breath of relief leaves her husband, but Felicity’s still too keyed up, because Caitlyn is still too tense, “I sense a but coming.”

Caitlyn hesitates, “It’s good news. But, it also adds a whole new variable to this predicament.”

She’s being vague. Felicity’s concern heightens. Caitlyn is never vague. Her nervousness is making Oliver nervous too, the second long relief he had felt just moments ago is now gone and forgotten,

“What is it?” He asks, because Felicity is too scared to.

Caitlyn takes a breath, “You’re pregnant.”

  
  


★★★★

A thousand emotions.

Surprise. Shock. Elation. Worry. Happiness. Trepidation. 

They hit him like a tidal wave, one after another, like punches to the gut, leaving him confused as to how to feel and lost.

She’s pregnant. They’re having a baby. It is one of the happiest days of his life.

And yet, just a few hours ago, she was injected with something. They don’t know what. And if whatever it was didn’t harm her then did it-

He turns to look at Felicity. Felicity, who is a thousand times smarter than him. Whose brilliant mind works a million times faster. Her face is blank, a hand gripping his and another pressed against the base of her stomach. She’s reached to the same conclusion, and he can see her face pale as her grip on his hand tightens,

“Do you think he-” She is asking Caitlyn, her lips trembling and her voice hoarse and nothing above a whisper. Tendrils of panic snake around Oliver’s soul, stamping down the joy that a news like this should normally bring till it’s nothing but a dull presence thousands of miles away.

Oliver suddenly can’t breath.

“I am 90% sure it’s not going to have any effects on the baby.” Caitlyn assures them, “You’re only two weeks. The little guy in there is only a cluster of cells right now. But, we can’t be certain.”

Oh.

Ninety percent. Those are… those are good odds. And yet, he can’t feel any of the relief he should. Felicity looks just as distressed as he feels, and when she turns to look at him, her gaze is helpless,

“I didn’t know.” Tears spring into her eyes and Oliver feels something feral take a hold of his heart, cold and dark, and  _ squeeze _ , “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.”

“Hey,  _ no. _ ” He scoots closer, wraps his arms around her as best as he can in the position they are, and holds them both up when she falls against him. This, right here, is his duty. His purpose. To keep her standing. To support her whenever she needs it. It comes above everyone and everything in the world, “Felicity, no. None of this is your fault.”

They didn’t know. Neither of them _ knew _ . 

He presses a kiss on her hair when he hears her breath hitch, thick with tears she’s trying and failing to keep at bay. He hears more than sees the door close behind them telling him they’re alone and that’s all he needs. He shifts the both of them on the bed so that they’re laying beside each other, her small frame fitting perfectly in his arms, head resting against his chest. He takes a breath, and places a hand on her stomach, her breath hitches again in response,

“You’re pregnant.” He breathes, and this time, he lets the wonder he feels into his voice. It’s not the first time he’s felt this way. No. That was over a year ago when they first found out about Mia. But, the feeling doesn’t get old. And he’s just as breathless as he was then. 

Her smile is tremulous at best when she looks down at his hand where it rests on her stomach, but it’s real. “We’re pregnant.” She confirms. Oliver can’t help it, he presses another kiss on her head, and lets his lips rest there, breathing in the scent of her hair, warm and light and magic in the way it always calms him down,

“We’re going to love them.” He says, promises, _ vows _ , “No matter how they are, who they become. They are going to be ours. And we’re going to  _ love _ them.”

Felicity bites her bottom lip to keep it from trembling, and again tears fall down her cheeks, but this time Oliver catches them with his palm, and brushes them away with his fingers. She shudders out a breath, relief taking over the dread that had been pooling at the base of her spine.

She looks up at her husband, finds his eyes already on her, gaze warm and happy and at peace. 

_ Oliver Queen _ , she thinks, wondering what she had done in her previous life to deserve him as the father of her children, _ the best of husbands, the best of men. _

“We’re going to love them.” She confirms, and lets the weight on her shoulder lighten a little when she watches him smile and nod,

“We are.”


	2. As Long As I'm Here, No Ones Going To Hurt You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo.... i know it's been a while since i updated, but i had most of this chapter written up for a while now, and since i can't find anytime to update ASABS considering it's Finals Week, i thought i might finish up this chapter and update this. Just so you guys don't think i've gone MIA again ;P
> 
> the response to the last chapter was amazing. I loved going through all the comments again. Thank you for jumping on my 'barry allen is trash' train. He really, really is. Caitlyn and Cisco don't deserve him. 
> 
> Now, i have a sort of tentative project in mind regarding this little universe I've created. I'm thinking of doing a Curious Case Of Lucas Queen: Insta-Edition on my tumblr where i post snapshots of the Queen family in the format of instagram posts. If you want to follow that, you can follow me on tumblr here:
> 
> [tumblr](https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com)
> 
> you can also follow me on my twitter to know when i update of if you just want to read my rants while i write/edit here:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ymnfilter)
> 
> anyway, HAPPY READING!

Eight weeks into Felicity’s pregnancy and it was safe to say that they'd sort of accepted it. The fact that their new baby might be a bit more than human. They were sort of expecting it, considering life had never really dealt them an easy hand, a fact the both of them had been grateful for in particular moments. 

Oliver wouldn’t have been leading the life that he led, wouldn’t be married to the woman he loved and building a family with her if he hadn't gone through all the pain and suffering he did all those years ago.

Felicity wouldn’t be the woman she was, the smart, incredibly talented, remarkable woman, climbing up into the tech world completely on her own merit, if she hadn’t met Oliver and joined his crusade. If she hadn’t loved and lost all the people that she did even before she met him. 

It had taken years, but they’d come to realize that not all hardships and challenges were bad. Some of them lead to the most wonderful things in the future. And this was exactly what they were looking at this particular curve ball as. Something that will potentially, with utmost care and love, grow into something lovely and beautiful in the future.

So yes, they’d come to terms with the dark matter, especially after Caitlyn had assured them that the substance wouldn’t actually harm the baby. Things were still incredibly shaky with Barry, but Felicity knew it was only a matter of another crisis and everybody would be forced to make up with everybody else in order to team up, awkward grievances aside. But, other than that, life was nice. Life was normal. 

Their baby was the size of a kidney bean inside Felicity, and when she ran her hand down her stomach, she could feel the slightest of bumps. Just like with Mia, as soon as Oliver had found out, all signs of wine or coffee had left the kitchen. Felicity had impulse control issues. Not to mention, she was a bit too addicted to caffeine. And so, even though she understood her husband, It was one of his million wonderful ways of caring about her and their children. She just-

She would really like a cup of coffee right now.

Smoak Tech had been giving her trouble for the past couple of days. And the Arrow business had always been a complete havoc on her sleeping cycle. And now she was here, 8 in the morning with William at school and Oliver on a grocery run with Mia, finally alone in their home long enough to do some snooping without any of her kids to rat her out to their dad.

_ Oliver was just a bit over-protective.  _ Felicity was trying to convince herself as she went through the cabinets under their TV console.  _ He was a worrier, that’s all. And it was sweet. It really was. Just, she hardly thought that a cup of coffee a day this early in the pregnancy would affect anything all that much. _

The cabinets were empty save for the tech magazines she had stashed their couple of weeks ago and William’s gaming consoles. Their coat closet was filled only with coats and Mia’s space themed car seat. She knew it would be fruitless, but she started sifting through all the kitchen shelves anyway, getting more and more frustrated by the second when she couldn’t find even a hint of coffee. 

_ Where could he hide them though? Did he take them to the foundry? _

She was pacing in their hallway now, trying to decide if that one cup of coffee really was worth all the effort it would take to get ready and go outside, when all of a sudden, there was a tiny glowy green portal right above her and Felicity froze, eyes widening in panic. It wasn’t the same color as Cisco’s portal, though she had no idea what that could mean. Before she could think too much about it though, something dropped from it, and Felicity, without thinking, sort of just- caught it.

It was La Colombe’s Blue-Organic dark roast. The same half-opened bag with Mia’s teeth marks that had been in their kitchen cupboard up until 8 weeks ago. She blinked down at it, then up at the green portal that had just disappeared.

_ What the hell? _

She startled when the front door opened and Oliver called out, “Honey, I’m home!”, Mia strapped to his chest and happily babbling her own greeting. Felicity was frozen on her spot, and could do nothing but stare at her husband with wide eyes when he walked into the living room. He frowned when he saw her face, and then pouted when he caught sight of the packet she was holding,

“How did you find that? I had locked it up in my desk drawer in the study.”

“It just-” She started- stopped. Pointed vaguely above her, “Quite literally dropped out of the sky.”

He was getting worried now, she could tell. He unstrapped Mia, and placed her gently inside her playpen before walking over to gently hold her arms,

“Hey. what’s wrong?”

“Oliver, honest to god. I was just looking for it. The coffee. I was looking for it everywhere.” She babbled, “But, I couldn’t find it, and so I was just thinking if I should just go out and get me a latte or search for the beans at the foundry because I was really, really, really craving a cup-”

“Felicity-”

“And then, there was this portal thing, like right above.” Again, she motioned vaguely into the air, her movements a little constricted by the tight hold Oliver had on her, “This little green thing and I had no idea where it came from but it just sorta dropped it into my hands and then vanished.”

Oliver was silent for a moment, just processing her words, filtering the babble from the actual information before his eyes too, widened and he looked up, as if he had managed to miss a  _ freaking  _ portal in their house.

“It’s gone _now_ , love.”

“There was a portal?”   
  


“Yes.”

“A portal that just delivered you coffee beans?”

“It’s not just any coffee beans though. These are ours. There are marks on the packet from when Mia was sort of gnawing on it at the grocery store.”

Oliver took the packet from her, and then took her hand in another before walking towards his study. He unlocked the drawer of his desk, and just like he had expected, there was a stack of Felicity’s red wine, and another packet, this time a lighter blend of coffee, but the one Oliver was holding was missing.

“Oh God.”

“I know.”

“Oh  _ God. _ ”

“ _ I know, Oliver. _ ” She pressed herself closer to his side, pressed her mouth against his shoulder, and didn't know for sure who the comforting action was meant for. “What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know.”

And well, that was just the start of it.

It happened more frequently after that. One time, the portal delivered Felicity her glasses that she had been looking for the past hour that she had accidentally left back at her office. Then, there was the time she had been hungry in the foundry and craving those blueberry muffins Oliver had made and stored a couple of days ago, but Oliver was in the middle of a drug bust with Digg and Dinah had the day off so she had been trying to ignore the grumbling in her stomach till they could go home, only to find a tupperware full of the baked goods straight from their refrigerator next to her computers in the next moment. 

If Felicity wasn’t so completely freaked out by the entire thing, she would’ve found the delivery portal incredibly convenient. As it was, she was just waiting for either Cisco or Caitlyn to answer her one of her many, many calls (they had been in the middle of a Central City crisis last she had heard) so that she could get checked out. 

As it was, all she can do by herself was take blood tests and use the medical equipment in the foundry to find out as much as she could. It wasn’t much. She might be smart but she didn’t major in biology, let alone meta-humans or dark matter. The results always came back normal, though that didn’t really say much considering that she didn’t really know what to look for in the first place. But, doing nothing would just drive her crazier. At least this way, she could pretend that she was being proactive towards the situation.

And well, it wasn’t like she wanted to freak out about this. Like she discussed with Oliver, they’ve pretty much accepted the idea of a super baby. It was just- it was still incredibly-  _ incredibly  _ terrifying. There were no parenting books for this. No blogs she could follow. There was no  _ precedent  _ for something like this.

She knew Oliver was also freaking out even as he got more and more excited about the baby every passing week. Mia was a normal baby. And she was more than a little handful. She had no idea how they would manage William, baby Mia  _ and  _ a super baby all at once while also protecting the city and managing Smoak Tech.

Needless to say, Felicity had been watching The Incredibles a lot just to reassure her that it was doable. Never mind that The Incredibles was an animated movie where both parents were also super. She just needed a bit of hope.

It wasn’t until the 8th of December that year that things really came to a head though. Felicity had been pregnant for almost 22 weeks and according to the app on Oliver’s phone, the baby was about the size of a spaghetti squash. They were going to get to know the gender of the baby soon (he/she had been a bit elusive during the last obgyn appointment, and Oliver and her had left the clinic a little disappointed but also eagerly anticipating the next one). Felicity was getting tired though. The baby was a lot more exhausting than Mia had been, and while Oliver took Mia and William to shop for Christmas presents for Thea’s annual holiday party, Felicity had had to stay home to rest.

And well, she had. She had napped for an hour, and then channel surfed for another trying to find something that would distract her from the deafening silence the lingered in the house. But, she was bored. And that was when she had decided it would be a brilliant idea to try and dig up all the Chrismukkah ornaments from the attic before her husband and kids got home.

Stupid, stupid idea.

The boxes for all the ornament and decorations weren’t really all that heavy, given that tinsel doesn’t really have any weight and most of their decor if hollow, but the containers were still huge. Felicity was wobbling a little trying to move everything downstairs, considering she couldn’t really tell what was in front of her. Three steps down the ladder, barely clinging to the ladder with both her hands on the stacked up boxes, she realised that this was maybe not such a good idea, but she was kinda stuck. It was impossible to climb her way back up because she couldn’t really see the steps and trying to climb down was just as risky,

“Uh oh.”

She contemplated just staying still and waiting for Oliver to come back. She was not ashamed to admit that he was the more agile and physical person in this relationship. He was the green arrow, after all, but she had to admit, this particular incident was going to be particularly embarrassing. 

And so, Felicity had almost made herself comfortable with the idea of standing on the same spot, arms full of boxes, for however long it took for Oliver to get home with the kids, only five minutes later, her phone rang from her jean pocket.

She made a frustrated sound, immediately recognizing the ringtone as the one she had set for her husband, and knew that if she didn’t answer, he would reach the worst conclusions. She shifted the boxes slightly, precariously balancing them one arm and a little on a step of the ladder, wobbling a little before getting a hand in her pocket and pulling her phone out,

“Yes, honey?”

“Hey. You okay? You sound… strained.”

She was fine. Just, her arm was starting to hurt from where the corner of one of the boxes was digging into it, and maybe she really wanted to pee, but you know, she was fine.

“I’m fine. Great. Just a little… um, stuck.”

There was a moment of silence on the other side, and Felicity could almost imagine her husband closing his eyes and tilting his head towards the sky, wondering what his wife had gotten herself into this time,

“Felicity, what’s going on?”

“Nothing!” She reassured, her voice coming out a bit too high and defensive, and she winced, shifting a bit unconsciously, “Just, I was trying to get out all the chrismukkah decor out of the attic before you and the kids got home, and I might have- underestimate how much stuff we had, that’s all. So, now I’m stuck on the ladder with no way to go or go down.”

“You tried to carry all three boxes all at once, didn’t you? Felicity, you’re pregnant.”

“Oh, you don’t need to remind me, bucko. My bladder never lets me forget it.” He huffed on the other end a little, and she thinks it might have been an aborted laugh. She smiled, “Don’t worry though. I’m gonna be a good girl and wait for you to rescue me this time.”

But, just as she said so, there was a creak. And suddenly there was no step under Felicity’s feet. She yelped, or well, more accurately, she shrieked, eyes shutting tight against the impact even as she clutched the cell phone tighter and started falling-

-and then she was laying on the couch. 

Felicity blinked her eyes open, just in time to see a green portal, much bigger than the last ones, close above her. Her eyes widened, and she brought the cell phone back on her ear, but the line was dead.

She cursed, and was about to redial when Oliver called again. She picked up in half a ring, but before she could say anything, her husband was already yelling,

“-licity? Felicity?! Are you okay? What the hell happened?!”

“I fell.”

“Oh God, oh God, are you okay? Is the baby okay? Why do you sound okay?”

“I landed on the couch.”

That gave him a pause, “The couch that’s in the living room? Two floors down from the attic?”

Felicity looked around her unnecessarily, taking in the living room, and trying to digest everything that was happening, “The very same.”

“There was a portal?” He asked, hushed, and she closed her eyes against the trepidation in his voice. 

“Yes.”

“Felicity, we really, really need STAR Labs for this.”

“I know. I know, honey. I’ll try calling them again-”

“Forget about calling. We’re taking the train. I don’t care if they’re dealing with the apocalypse over there. You and the baby are more important.”

“Okay. Okay, we’ll take the train. For now, could you please come back soon?”

“Already in the car, ‘licity. We’ll be home in ten.”

Felicity was still on the couch, still in the same position by the time Oliver got home, baby Mia toddling with a hand clutching her father’s jeans and another holding onto William’s. Oliver’s own hands were filled with their holiday shopping, but he dropped them into the entry as soon as he caught sight of Felicity,

“Hey, you okay?” In one swift movement, he had Mia in his arms and was walking over. Felicity sat up with a smile, all her worries disappearing for a moment as she made gimme motions for her daughter and watched Mia copy her,

“I’m fine, I’m alright.” She reassured her husband even as she placed kisses along Mia’s hair. Mia squealed, even as she squirmed trying to pull away and get closer at the same moment it seemed, making Felicity giggle along with her. Oliver watched them, heart filling in his chest in a feeling that was slowly growing more and more familiar as days passed. Mia’s hair was lightning slowly to a more blonde color even though it had started as an almost dirty blonde/brunette, and more and more she reminded Oliver of his wife. 

They talked constantly, Felicity babbling over whatever had caught her interest for the day and Mia making sounds along with her. The two of the most important women in Oliver’s life, and they were so similar. The house was never quite because of them. Oliver wouldn’t have in any other way.

“What happened though?” William asked, moving into the living room. William had lately gotten obsessed with those really bulky, really detailed combat boots, with like a bazillion buckles and laces and it took him at least five minutes in the foyer every time he had to wear them or take them off. 

“It was the baby again.” Felicity said, her face scrunching a little, “I think the powers might be getting stronger. Maybe it’s because he or she is still growing. In which case, how much stronger will they get? Because let me tell you, I’m already freaking out and they aren’t even here yet-”

“Hey, no. Don’t freak out.” Oliver said, sitting down next to her and pulling her close. He placed a kiss on her temple, just like Felicity had done for Mia not moments before, “It’s going to be fine. I’m going to call Thea while you book the train tickets. She and Roy can take care of the kids for the night while we find out what’s going on.” Oliver looked at William, an eyebrow raised, and Will, getting the hint, began nodding,

“Yeah, ‘licity. Dad’s right. We’ll be fine. And the baby’s gonna be fine.”

Felicity looked between the two men in her life, an affectionate smile growing on her lips. They really weren’t all that good at hiding their panic. Especially not from her. But, they were trying. And that in and of itself was enough.

“Yeah, okay. I’m gonna go and get the tickets. Might have to do some hacking considering it’s holiday season, but I think we’ve earned it.”

****

STAR LABS was in chaos when they entered the building. Iris was at the helm of things, directing Barry in the field. Cisco, in the suit, was in the medical bay, a bandage wrapped around his head and Caitlyn working on a rather nasty cut on his leg. They paused as they took in the scene. Felicity had been wondering why no one had noticed her and Oliver entered the building, bypassing all the digital security but it made sense now.

“Hey!” She said into the room awkwardly, and gave a little wave when all three occupants whipped their heads around to look at her and her husband with wide eyes,

“Felicity, Oliver! What are you guys doing here?” Caitlyn blinked, giving Cisco’s injured leg another reassuring pat before pulling away and taking in the couple. They looked stressed and anxious, a look she wasn’t really used to seeing on Oliver Queen. It made her nervous too, “Everything alright?”

“Kinda.” Felicity shrugged, then walked over to clasp Caitlyn’s hands in hers, “We need a doctor. For our baby.”

“And your obgyn won’t do?”

“We need a very particular doctor for our… super baby.”

“Oh.” Caitlyn’s eyes widened, equal parts in alarm and fascination, “ _ Oh. _ ”

“I hope we’re not interrupting.” Oliver said a little awkwardly, but his tone made it clear that he couldn’t really care either way. Caitlyn shook her head,

“No. Barry and Iris have this under control. I think. Come on over inside the medbay and tell me everything.”

They greeted Cisco as they went in, and Felicity took a seat on the bed while Caitlyn set up the necessary equipment, machines that were both familiar to her from her doctor appointments and the foundry and unfamiliar. 

“So, what happened?”

“The baby can create portals.” Felicity said, getting straight to the point, getting both Caitlyn and Cisco’s complete attention,

“Portals? Like mine?”

“We don’t know if they breach through different worlds or time, but definitely this Earth.” Oliver continued for her, “It had been small things till now. Like a portal opening and delivering Felicity her glasses when she had been looking for them, or coffee beans or whatever. It’s was disconcerting, but you know, convenient. But, today-”

“What happened?”

“I almost fell off a ladder.” Felicity said, her voice small and hands on her bump, “Slipped off the one attached to the attic while I was trying to get the Chrismukkah ornaments out. Only, instead of falling and landing- well. I landed onto our living room couch, a fairly massive portal right above me.”

Cisco’s eyes widened, “Your fetus baby not only created a human sized portal, but also transported a human into it? And not to some random location but to somewhere safe?” His voice was getting higher with every word and Oliver sighed,

“I’m guessing that’s a bit too strong?”

“A bit?!” Cisco practically shrieked, “Oliver, creating portals always takes a lot of energy. Even I, an adult, after having trained my power for years still get incredibly exhausted with each trip.”

Oliver sighed, “That explains why Felicity has been sleeping almost 14 hours a day and still feeling exhausted. We’ve been worried, but the Doctor couldn’t find anything truly wrong with the baby’s growth.”

“Okay.” Caitlyn cut in, “I’m gonna do some tests. Cisco, you might want to sit this one out.”

“Right.” Cisco said, then got up, limping a little even as he smiled at the couple, “Don’t worry, you guys. We’ll deal with this. And well, if Queen 3.0 really does have powers similar to mine, you bet your ass Uncle Cisco is gonna teach them all he knows.”

Felicity smiled at the support, “Thank you.”

“Hey, we geek squad gotta stick together.” He said, winking one last time before going out. 

Caitlyn took her blood then, but processed it in a machine Felicity had never heard of or seen before. While that calculated, She brought out the sonogram machine and Felicity laid down, her shirt rucked up and cool gel being applied to her bare belly. Oliver’s hand around her clenched, he always got so excited at this part, she knew and she smiled up at him. 

“Your doctor’s right. Everything is healthy physically.” Cailtyn said just as the machine processing Felicity’s blood beeped, “ As for the meta powers,” She started, and looked into the charts as they appeared on the monitor, “I compared the DNA of the fetal cells in your bloodstream to Cisco’s DNA, and while most of the DNA, just like we expected is completely unrelated, there is one altered strand that’s a perfect match. The DNA strand altered by dark matter doesn’t usually show up on regular genetic tests. Makes sense you couldn’t find anything. But, it seems that your son will have powers of being able to manipulate sonic vibrations that Cisco has.”

Oliver blinked, most of the technological jargon usually went over his head anyway, but there was something else that Cailyn said that just filtered the rest of the information right out of his mind, “Our son?”

Caitlyn blinked, looked at their identical shocked expressions, and then smiled sheepishly, “I’m sorry. You didn’t know the gender? I hope it wasn’t supposed to be a surprise.”

“No.” Felicity blinked, shook her head in an effort to digest that new piece of information, “No, we were supposed to find out in a few days. That’s not- Thank you, Caitlyn.”

Caitlyn’s smiles were always gentle and comforting. She as a person was always gentle and comforting. Felicity loved that about her, “Of course. About the baby, I can’t really tell you how much more his powers will develop, but it’s safe to say we don’t want him to accidentally vibrate out of your womb or something. So, at least until your pregnancy is over, I can get you some meta dampening cuffs. And after, Cisco will help. It’s going to be okay, Felicity, okay?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, turned to her husband, who was quite intently looking at her stomach, his eyes suspiciously bright, “Yeah, it’s going to be okay.”

Caitlyn smiled, “I’ll give you two a moment.”

“We have a son.” Oliver breathed out quietly the moment they were alone. He looked up at Felicity, tears swimming in his eyes and a grin threatening to break out on his slightly wobbly lips, “Felicity-”

“I know.” She leaned forward to press a kiss against his lips, her mind clearing of panic even though neither of them had found out as much as they would’ve liked out about their child’s super potential. But, there was light, suddenly. A kind of hope that didn’t make any sense at the same time curbed all their worries. “Lucas Queen.” She breathed against her husband’s lips and felt him jerk against her in surprised, overwhelmed, delight. She grinned against his mouth,

“Lucas Thomas Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo, what did you think?
> 
> i know there is a distint lack of the west-allens in this fic, and I'll probably keep it that way unless it is to mildly bash them. So, (if you particularly like them, in which case, i don't know why you would) just know that i warned you.
> 
> as for why I chose vibe's powers for Lucas:
> 
> i wanted something that was completely different from what Oliver or Felicity's strengths are, so any kind of physical agility or mental smarts were out of the question. Because we already have a future overwatch and green arrow in the next gen OTA thanks to William and Mia, i wanted Lucas to be a unique asset to the team all on his own. 
> 
> Also, i love Cisco and the idea of him being an uncle to Olicity's kids makes me want to uwu.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed reading this. as always, feedback and kudos are most appreciated and make me feel a little more confident in my writing, so please, you nuts down in the comment section XP
> 
> if you wanna interact with me, or just want to know when i update, you can follow me on:
> 
> tumblr: [@ymnfilter](https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com)
> 
> twitter: [@ymnfilter](https://twitter.com/ymnfilter)
> 
> -ciao ^*^

**Author's Note:**

> sooo... should I continue?
> 
> p.s: if this work makes is feel like i don't like barry very much it's only because i really _really_ don't. caitlyn and cisco deserve better. they should just give the duo their own show.
> 
> p.p.s: i haven't really decided what kind of powers i want lucas to have. so if you have any recommendation, just comment them down below or write to me on tumblr. i would really appreciate it <3
> 
> if you liked this, please leave me feedback and kudos. I live for those ><
> 
> if you want to talk, or if you have any prompts or submissions, my tumblr is always open,
> 
> tumblr:[@ymnfilter](https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
